


it's not living if it's not with you

by knlalla



Series: quick fics [9]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knlalla/pseuds/knlalla
Summary: dan and phil in bed at phil's parents' home, briefly reminiscing





	it's not living if it's not with you

Breaths warm the back of Dan's neck as he stares at the familiar wall across from his face.

“It smells like you,” he says into the darkness around them. A harder, faster breath tickles his skin.

“Of course it does, I'm literally right here.” Phil's arms tighten around Dan's chest, a solid comfort, as he always is. 

“You know what I mean,” Dan argues, though his tone doesn't quite hit the mark. Phil makes some noise behind him, buries his face back into the space between Dan's shoulder and the pillow. 

They're both silent for a while, and Dan focuses on the slow, calming breaths Phil exhales against his skin.

“Do you remember our first night together?” Dan asks as he traces the pattern of the wall with his eyes, barely visible in the midnight blackness of the room. Phil shifts behind him, his chest pressing closer to Dan's back.

“Course I do, how could I not?” He's got that tone, the one that says he's not sure where Dan's going with this but he's along for the ride.

“You were _so_ nervous,” Dan laughs, “you couldn't even touch me without your hands shaking.” He leans back further into Phil, gripping tighter to those very same hands now wrapped around his middle. 

“Oi, not like you were much better!” Phil whisper-shouts. “How many times did I have to tell you that I wanted you to be there? That yes, I really did want to kiss you?” Dan huffs out a breath at the memory, somewhere between feeling embarrassed and giddy - it still hits him, even after all these years, that Phil chose _him_. 

A few moments pass where Dan isn't sure what to say, all hope of a clever comeback disappearing in the wake of the surge of emotion, of love for this incredible man with whom he gets to spend his life. Phil stays silent as well, letting Dan exist, process, take his time. Phil’s learned to be good at that, at knowing what Dan needs, even if he wasn't at first.

“God, what would they think if they could see us now?” Dan whispers at the wall, once his thoughts have returned him something tangible, comprehensible. Phil traces a shape with his thumb over the skin of Dan's stomach.

“Who, us from back then?” He asks, and Dan nods into the pillow and offers a hum of agreement. “I think they'd be proud. Maybe surprised?”

“D'you reckon?” Dan asks, turning a bit so he's facing the ceiling - he'd rather be facing Phil, but that would require giving up his extremely comfy position with his entire body pressed back against Phil's. This'll have to do for now.

“Well, _I'm_ proud, I think they would be too.” Phil punctuates his statement with a kiss against the side of Dan's neck, and Dan exhales a slow breath. _Proud_ seems like such a significant, monumental word, but it's one he thinks he can apply to all they've accomplished together. He's proud of them, too.

“Why surprised?”

“Did you think we'd ever go on a world tour? Let alone _two_?” Phil counters almost immediately, and Dan chuckles. 

“Two-thousand nine Dan didn't even think there'd _be_ an us nine years later, so…” Dan shifts until he's facing the wall again. Remarkable, he thinks, how some things can change so massively while others stay entirely the same.

“You didn't?” Dan's brows scrunch at the surprise in Phil's tone.

“You _did_?” He scoffs - nobody expects to end up with their teen idol, let alone be together nearly a decade later. He didn't dare _hope_.

“The second I met you, I knew life wouldn't be the same without you.” Phil says it like a fact, like he's reciting from a textbook. Dan's lips widen into a silly, giddy smile as he rolls his eyes.

“You sap.” 

“What, it's true!” Phil argues immediately, and loudly enough that Dan nudges an elbow back into his chest.

“Shh, _shut up_ ,” he says at the wall, and Phil blows out a dissatisfied breath. “Oh, yeah, you're gonna tell me love at first sight is real, are you?” Dan lets his tone drip with sarcasm, and he hopes it's obvious in spite of his near-whispering.

Phil sucks in a breath and Dan waits for the inevitable disagreement, Phil's wacky explanation for some fantastical concept that doesn't actually exist, but it never comes. 

“You don't have to believe it,” is all Phil says instead, and his arms squish Dan in a hug that crushes his ribcage and squeezes a groan from his lungs. In spite of the fact that Phils _definitely_ destroying his internal organs, Dan can't help the grin that makes its way to his cheeks.

“Love you, you idiot.” Dan laughs once he has the breath to do so. Phil giggles into his ear, then kisses his cheek before settling back onto the the pillow.

“Loved you first.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks lovelies! I hope you enjoyed, and feel free to give it a cheeky [reblog on tumblr](https://knlalla.tumblr.com/post/181380050162/its-not-living-if-its-not-with-you)


End file.
